dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Spellpower
According to the Toolset Wiki, spellpower is probably the most important stat for a mage character and only exists on mage characters. The attribute contribution of spellpower is calculated as Magic - 10 (with a minimum of 0) and therefore increases by one point for every point a mage spends on his Magic attribute. This can be further increased via gear with spellpower, all staves have a spellpower bonus based on their tier in addition to their other bonuses, or via buffs. Items and spells that increase spellpower are very powerful as they increase the potency of nearly every spell the mage can cast. Spellpower also affects the damage done by staves. Most mage spells benefit directly from higher spellpower through increased damage or healing, while some do not benefit at all. It also plays a role in a mage's ability to overcome mental or physical resistance on a target (where applicable). The nominal impact of spellpower on an ability varies from spell to spell. Proportionally, direct abilities with a spellpower component (like fireball, healing, or cone of cold) all gain at the same percentage rate. At 0 spellpower direct abilities will gain 1% damage from 1 point in spellpower with each additional point adding a smaller and smaller percentage bonus. This is described by the equation 1 / (100 + spellpower), thus at 50 spellpower direct abilities gain .666% damage for the next point in spellpower and at 100 spellpower gain .5% damage. Spellpower is the only factor that causes an increase of a spell's potency with character progression, so a level 20 mage who has neglected the Magic attribute would be much less powerful than a mage that didn't neglect Magic. Some examples: * The damage potential for Winter's Grasp is calculated as (100 + spellpower of caster) * 0.36 * The healing potential for the Heal spell is calculated as (100 + spellpower of caster) * 0.40 Note that these formulas only list the raw damage potential and do not take into account the effects of damage types, difficulty, rank, resistances, magical shields and any other mitigating factors on the target or enhancing factors on the caster. This means that a spell that has a higher raw damage isn't necessarily better than a spell with a lower raw damage, depending on the situation it is used in. Spell Wisp and Spell Might both increase spellpower and, because their power depends on the spellpower when cast, contribute a fixed percentage contribution to direct abilities regardless of base spellpower or the spell being cast (unless the spell has no spellpower component). Spell Wisp adding 5%, Spell Might adding 10%, and together adding 15.5%. Thus, at 0 spellpower, Heal's base value would be (100+0)*.4 = 40, with Spell Wisp active it would be 40*105% = 42 or (100+(100+0)*.05+0)*.4 = 42, with Spell Might active it would be 40*110% = 44 or (100+(100+0)*.1+0)*.4 = 44, and with both active would be 40 * 115.5% = 46.2 or (100+(100+0)*0.05+(100+(100+0)*0.05+0)*0.1)*0.4 = 46.2 While at 50 spellpower the base heal would be 60, with Spell Wisp would be 63, with Spell Might would be 66, and with both active would be 69.3. Although the values will appear rounded on the character screen the game engine does not round these values in its calculations. Casting Spell Wisp at 90 spellpower will appear on the character screen to be 100 spellpower but it is actually only 99.5. This can be shown by casting Spell Might afterward: if the values were rounded before being used in the spell the result should be 120 but the character screen will show 119 because the unrounded calculation comes to 119.45. Sustained abilities use the spellpower of the caster upon casting. If the bonus is removed, the spell retains its power. Thus the optimal use of a sustain like flaming weapons would be to activate spell wisp and spell might, then activate flaming weapons, and then deactivate spell wisp and might. Flaming weapons gains 15.5% spellpower contribution to damage until it is turned off again regardless of changes in the caster's spellpower. For non-mage spells and abilities, spellpower is often substituted by an appropriate other construct (such as Cunning - 10 with a minimum of zero for rogue abilities). Category:Gameplay Category:Spells